Vampires and Devils
by dragonroots
Summary: With the new arc coming in v14, i decided to write my own version of it for fun, the only thing known about the next arc in the ln is that it involves vampires and magicians, thus naturally my fanfic will involve both. Will have light lemons eventually.
1. Prologue

In a remote castle hidden by many layers of seals, a man sat on a throne. His eyes were blood red, and his fangs were white as the full moon on a clear night. His long silver hair draped over his shoulders, and in his hand was a wine glass filled with a red liquid.

"My lord, it appears that boy's power has awakened."

The man's servant spoke to him with the utmost respect and fear.

The man then spoke in a deep voice that would instill fear in even the bravest and most powerful beings of any time.

"So it would seem… However I can tell. His powers are still immature. He cannot willingly control them yet; before he can control them we must eliminate him once more. This time no mistakes shall be made."

The man's servant bowed deeply and spoke.

"I am deeply sorry that my last attempt on him failed, however I did not expect that devil to revive him. After I confirmed his death I left to return here, however on my way back I sensed that his life had returned, when I went back to finish the job, there were 3 devils, one of which was far too powerful for me to even think of attacking. I apologize for my cowardice; I should have brought the body with me when I returned."

The man replied to him with no hint of anger in his voice.

"You need not apologize. I am aware of the strength of that devil you spoke of. Even I would have to be cautious when approaching him, his power is monstrous."

After a slight pause the man continued.

"Send the Bloodwing twins to deal with him, tell them that when they kill him to bring the body back to me, and tell them to take the lives of any devils that get in their way as well."

The man's servant bowed once more and replied.

"It will be done my lord; I will have them sent off immediately."

Once the servant left the room, the man muttered to himself.

"I will not allow that man's half breed son to stain the reputation of the noble vampires. This time for sure, you will not escape death, Gasper Vladi."


	2. Chapter 1

Class was over and I, Hyoudou Issei, was heading towards the old school building which was the clubroom for the Occult Research Club. Normally I head there with Asia, Xenovia, and Irina, but today they were on cleanup duty so I was heading there alone today. On my way there I met up with my kouhai's (junior) by chance.

"Hey Koneko-chan, Gasper, Ravel."

The three of them heard me beckoning to them and turned to greet me.

"Good afternoon Ise-sempai" Koneko-chan and Gasper replied

"Good afternoon Ise-sama, how was your day today?" Ravel asked me.

"No real complaints, though math was extra boring today. I almost fell asleep in class."

"Ise-sama, please don't slack on your studies, it will reflect badly on me as your manager." Ravel scolded me in her usual Ojou-sama tone.

"…Maybe Ise-sempai wouldn't fall asleep in class if your tiny bird brain could fit more sleep time into his schedule." Koneko-chan said to Ravel in a confrontational manner.

Ravel's drills started spinning, she's clearly annoyed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BAKA-NEKO? There is nothing wrong with my scheduling, though I suppose if you want Ise-sama to sleep more, maybe I should change his schedule so instead of having a break to talk and play with everyone, he instead works through that time and gets more sleep at night."

Sparks were flying between the two of them as they began arguing. Come on you two, do you have to fight every time I see you?

"N-n-now now you two. It's not good to f-fight. E-e-especially in front of Ise-sempai."

Gasper tries to stop the blood that's about to be shed. Though his shaky voice doesn't give much authority and the two girls seem to barely notice him.

"…Your overworking Ise-sempai already, he barely has any energy left when we do get to play with him. Your schedule is overworking him, cut down on some of his time working and stop being selfish and hogging his time for yourself."

Ravel suddenly blushed right to the tips of her ears.

"I-I-I-I- don't know what you're talking about. I-I-It's n-n-n-not like I'm deliberately making his schedule so busy that he has no choice but to spend time with me. Ise-sama is just really busy and as his manager I have to make sure he's staying on schedule by staying by his side."

Ravel, even to me that sounded like a lame excuse.

"…Your tone isn't very convincing." Replied Koneko-chan.

"W-well then, let's just put this fight on hold for now and head to the clubroom."

I desperately tried to stop this fight before it got any more serious.

"…Fine then, we will ask the others what they think about your schedule."

"Fine by me."

Phew, they finally stopped bickering. Gasper is hiding behind me afraid of the two who until just now were fighting.

"It's okay now Gasper, they've stopped."

"Uuuueeh, those two are always fighting and I can never get them to stop. I'm envious of you sempai, these two actually listen to you."

Ahhhhh, it's usually more the other way around. Usually I'm the one who is doing what the girls say to me. Even when these two fight it's rare that I can actually get them to stop fighting for more than even a moment. Though I didn't dare say that out loud.

We resumed heading towards the clubroom. Koneko-chan and Ravel resumed arguing about something only a few moments after we started walking. As we approached the front of the old school building, I sensed something. It was something ominous, I recognized the sensation but I just couldn't place where I had felt it before. Then suddenly we were surrounded by darkness ,the old school building had disappeared and the four of us were in a space that seemed to be cut-off from the real world. Then we heard two voices, one male and one female.

[Finally, I was getting tired of waiting for them to be alone]

[Sister, you really should learn to have patience, just look, we have Gasper in front of us, and only three weakling devils are protecting him]


	3. Chapter 2

Who were these two, they sounded like they were after Gasper, but who were they. I looked at Gasper to see if he might have any idea what was going on, the look of fear on his face, told me he knew exactly what was going on. Suddenly two cloaked figures appeared from the shadows in front of us. The male spoke first.

"Hand over Gasper peacefully and we will allow the rest of you to continue your miserable devil existence."

Ravel, Koneko-chan, and I assumed our battle stances. I asked the hooded figures.

"Who are you, what do you want with Gasper?"

The female laughed and answered in a tone most unpleasant.

"Isn't it obvious, we're here to kill him, and if you don't get out of our way you will die first."

This isn't good, these two want to kill Gasper, like I'm gonna let that happen.

"You're not getting Gasper without a fight. Let's go Ddraig, BOOSTED GEAR!"

I materialized the Boosted Gear on my left arm and began the countdown to enter Balance Breaker.

[Hmmmm, well this is a new one, you're just great at finding strong opponents, even if they aren't dragons.] Ddraig talks to me through the Boosted Gear.

"What do you mean Ddraig? How strong are these guys?"

[Heh, seems you still haven't realized it, these two are vampires. They are rulers of the night and are one of the most powerful beings in existence.]

Vampires! That explains why they are after Gasper. I remembered Rias telling me that when she found Gasper he was already dead, he was resurrected by Rias after he had been killed by assassins. I had heard that Rias had been trying to contact the Vampire leader regarding Gaspers power that he displayed during the time I was 'dead'. Don't tell me that these guys were sent because of the information Rias sent them!

"Hoh, the Boosted Gear, I haven't seen that thing in about a thousand years, I will enjoy defeating a weak wielder like you, just as we will be eliminating a blemish on our noble vampire heritage, so will I be eliminating a blemish on the history of the Boosted Gear."

"You know I'm getting kinda sick of everyone underestimating me just because I'm a reincarnated devil, I've defeated countless high-class devils, trained under an ultimate class devil, helped in repelling a god, and even defeated the True Longinus wielder. You'd think I'd get SOME recognition outside of devil society for at least the last two."

The two were shocked at what I just said. It seems they realized I may be somewhat stronger than they realized. The male then spoke.

"Now that is impressive, you fought a weapon that is equally dangerous to both our kinds and lived, and you repelled a god, both are definitely impressive feats. This is something rare coming from me to a low life like you but I apologize."

He then started to build up power and made a stance to charge me.

"BUT EVEN WITH THAT APOLOGY, YOU ARE STILL NOTHING TO ME!"

He finally attacked, but he wasn't aiming at me, he whizzed past me and was heading straight for Gasper. Shit! I should've known he'd do that, how much of an idiot can I be?

"KONEKO-CHAN! PROTECT GASPER!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs, Koneko-chan entered her nekomata mode and stood between the vampire and Gasper, but just before he was about to hit Koneko-chan his body dispersed into bats. When he reformed, he was behind Gasper with his claws about carve Gaspers head open.

"Oh no you don't!"

Ravel suddenly released a huge amount of flame surrounding Gasper, Koneko, and Ravel. The vampire immediately backed off and retreated to a safe distance.

"Most vampires are weak to light and fire, I know Gasper isn't because he's a rare Daywalker vampire and was half human, but considering this dimension we're in, I'd say it's safe to say that you two are not Daywalkers. And there is no flame stronger than the flames of the Phenex clan."

Nice one Ravel, her quick thinking saved Gasper from certain death.

"Ravel, Koneko I leave that guy to you, don't let him lay even a finger on Gasper"

""Understood""

"Hmph, so she's a Phenex, be careful brother, I think we may have underestimated all of them"

[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]

My countdown was finished and I entered Balance Breaker. I then looked at the female vampire and rushed her.

"That was the mistake that's going to cost you your dignity first, then your life!"

Time for Dress-Break, I gathered my magical energy and prepared to activate it on her.

"Hmph, how naïve."

She dispersed into multiple bats just like her brother did, but that's not enough to stop me.

"Bilingual – Now where are you going to appear."

"…"

Huh, there's no answer, what gives.

GACK! Suddenly she appeared right beside me and managed to hit me, that's impossible, she's a female, there is no female that can completely resist my Bilingual technique. But that aside, what a punch, it's not nearly as powerful as Sairoarg's punch but it was still immensely powerful.

"Ise-sama, judging by what just happened, your bilingual technique won't work on her if she is in her bat form, as technically she is an animal in that form and has no breasts for you to read."

Ravel explained it to me, ah now I see, so basically she's an opponent that I can't use Bilingual on at all, this is a first for me.

"Your power isn't bad Sekiryutei, most would take significant damage from a punch like that."

"Heh, you call that a punch?"

[WELSH SONIC BOOST KNIGHT]

I rushed at her at my maximum speed then when I was within range of her.

[WELSH DRAGONIC ROOK]

"THIS IS A PUNCH!"

I punched her with everything I had; since I caught her completely off-guard she had no time to defend against my attack. She went flying right into the ground. I thought that she'd be done with that hit but she surprisingly got up. Coughing up blood she spoke to me with a deep anger in her voice.

"You-You Bastard, that's not anything like any of the past possessors powers. What is that form?"

THUD

Landing on the ground not just the woman was glaring at me, but also her brother.

"Considering what you did with the information we gave you before about Gasper, I think I'll refrain from telling you anything about this form."

She then looks to her brother and begins to speak to him.

"It seems we greatly underestimated these devils, since you couldn't get to Gasper at all. Oh well, since we'll be punished if we don't give it our all, we should probably use 'that'."

'That?' what is 'That?'.

The brother then replies.

"I agree, though we should try to end this as fast as possible, that form isn't exactly safe and the more we use it the more they can learn about it should they actually survive."

The two of them then pricked the center of their hands and join them and began chanting.

""The two of us born under the blood-red moon""

""With our pure blood we make this pact""

""To dye the moon red once again with our enemies blood""

They then began to change. Their bodies began to merge as one and contort into a strange form. They began to transform into what resembled a bat, but it was different. Its front arms and claws were separate from normal bats wings making it Quadra pedal. They grew a long tail and increased 3 fold in size.

"What, is that?"


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter takes place simultaneously to the previous chapter. It is the details on Koneko's fight with the male vampire.**

* * *

Ravel and Koneko take their stances against the man.

Knowing that Ravel is bad with actual combat and is more of a support type it was mutually understood between the two that Ravel would be protecting Gasper from behind while I, Koneko, handle actually fighting this vampire. The man speaks with interest and disgust.

"A nekomata and a phoenix, a cat and a bird working together are just unnatural, you are both disgraces to your races. You low life's have absolutely no sense of pride for your races."

The man spoke arrogantly and resumed his attack. With incredible speed he attacked me from the left, his movements were so swift and silent that if this area were still in total darkness even with sennjutsu I would barely be able to locate him to block his attack. However thanks to the Yakitori-princess' flames the area was illuminated enough that I could fight evenly with him. After exchanging a few blows with each other we distanced ourselves from each other, while in the middle of our fight Ravel had yelled to Ise-sempai some information regarding his opponent, the female vampire. I spoke to the vampire.

"…We don't always get along, we argue about pretty much everything, but we mainly argue over one thing that we are both passionate about, and when we argue about it, our passion towards that person only increases. It is our way of supporting each other. Someone who only acts out of pride for oneself would never understand that."

Ravel nodded with me in agreement and the man just looked at us with a grin on his face. He then replied.

"Pride carries on through generations, passion dies with the individual. It makes far more sense to grant future generations' pride, pride is an unending source of strength that transcends generation after generation. A hundred-thousand years from now my descendants will still be fighting to maintain the same pride that I have now. Your passion will not even last one quarter of that length."

As he spoke that last sentence a dark blood red aura began to gather around him. He then dispersed into multiple bats once again but this time it was different, instead of the bats being black they were now red. They spread themselves out around me so that I had no escape but I couldn't figure out why, I could easily smash any of those bats with one punch. As I was thinking this Ravel yelled out to me.

"Koneko-san, watch out!"

As soon as she yelled that the bats swarmed me and covered my entire body, then seconds later they detonated inflicting what would have been severe damage if Ravel hadn't warned me when she did. The man then reappeared in his normal form however it was clear that the attack he just used caused damage to him as well, his clothing was now tattered, and he had light burn marks all over his body.

"Impressive reaction time, covering your body in Touki an instant before I exploded allowing you to reduce the damage you took by a fairly decent amount. I was planning on eliminating you and moving on to the Phenex girl with that attack, I underestimated you as well it would seem."

As he said that there was an impact nearby, when I looked over, the female vampire that Ise-sempai was fighting was crouched in a crater injured. When I then looked to Ise-sempai he was in his Trianna Rook form, to think that this woman was able to withstand a punch from Ise-sempai in that form means that she truly is strong, as that is something even I would not be able to do. It was at this point that I once again realized the clear difference in strength between myself and Ise-sempai.

The man then rushed over to his sister and began speaking with her. Once he had done that Ravel came over to me with a small bottle in her hand.

"Koneko-san, here."

She sprinkled the Phoenix tears on me and my wounds were instantly healed, but I used up a lot of energy and would not be able to use my Touki anymore for the rest of the day. After my wounds were healed I got up and looked over once again at Ise-sempai and the two vampires, but what I saw, was something that could only be described as a monster.


	5. Chapter 4

The monster in front of me was something straight out of a movie. It looked deadly, and probably fed on human flesh, well they're Vampires in their normal form so they already drink human blood so the flesh would be a meal while the blood would be their drink. But it wasn't just the appearance that was frightening, the aura it had was monstrous, it probably surpassed Tannin-ossan's aura. The creature then spoke with both the male and female's voices at the same time in unison.

[It has been centuries since we've had to take this form. It feels good to stretch our wings after all this time. Our opponent is someone who should finally give us a good fight in it.]

The creature then crouched and prepared to strike me, I decided that it is probably best for me to remain in my Trianna Rook form just in case.

As I was thinking that it disappeared without a trace, fast, I couldn't follow it's movements at all, it appeared right in front of me and swatted me with its front left claw sending me flying several meters. Before I could hit the ground it appeared again right behind me while I was flying and knocked me straight up into the air with its tail. The next thing I knew half my armor was shattered by the multiple strikes it landed on me while I was in the air helpless it ended its flurry of attacks by throwing me straight into the ground. That impact nearly knocked me out cold, when my head stopped spinning I looked up at my opponent, and saw something I REALLY didn't need to see. It had finished charging some sort of huge sphere of energy and had fired it right at me.

"Oh shit, if that hits me I'm dead meat, Ddraig, what's going on why hasn't the armor been repaired yet?"

[Sorry partner, the damage you took was extensive; I won't be able to regenerate the armor in time.]

"Then just focus on repairing the right gauntlet portion, I have an idea."

[You got it.]

Ddraig repaired my right gauntlet fully and I transformed it into the impact fist immediately.

[BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST]

I boosted the defensive power of the gauntlet so that I could block the incoming attack. I took a defensive stance and braced for the impact of the blast.

BOOOOM!

The impact of the blast was even greater than I expected, even boosted my guard was completely shattered and I took a large portion of the hit on my bare body. When I opened my eyes, the crater I was in was about 5 times larger than the one I was in before, just what kind of power was that. I tried to get up and face my opponent but couldn't, my arms and legs were burnt pretty badly, and I'm pretty sure multiple bones were broken. The creature then spoke once again.

[Hmph, perhaps this time we overestimated you, you went down just as fast all the others who fought us in this form. Although unlike the others who died you are still conscious, perhaps you are stronger than our last opponent.]

It then appeared right in front of me and raised its left claw to finish me, and I was helpless to do anything, I couldn't move a muscle, I was only just barely conscious. As I waited for the finishing blow, I was thinking how sorry I was that I was once again going to be leaving Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Kiba, Gasper, Ravel, Rossweisse, and everyone else once again, a large flame suddenly blasted the beast, though it seemed unaffected by the blast. When I looked over, Ravel was standing with her hands in front of her panting, did she just fire that blast, no, Ravel don't mess with this guy, you don't have a chance against him.

"Leave Ise-sama alone, I won't let you take him away from us again."

"Ravel…..no…..he's…too…strong…..for…you."

"I won't sit back and let you die Ise-sama, I will fight to protect you just as you fight to protect all of us."

Koneko then stood up and stood beside Ravel with her cat ears and two tails out despite her injuries.

"…I agree with the Yakitori-princess here, I won't stand by either Ise-sempai, if you die while we do nothing, we will forever live with regret, we will fight to save you to our dying breath."

I understood their reasoning, and much as I wanted to tell them to run and get away, I just couldn't do it.

"Heh, you know you're….copying the one battle trait I have…that I didn't want anyone else to have around me."

Koneko then replied in a sarcastic voice.

"We all became stronger because of your style Ise-sempai; it's only natural that we inherit some of your battle attributes."

"I suppose…you're right."

[Hahahahahaaaa, you two think you can stand up to us in this form, what a joke, I'll take you out first then, I will make it so you won't have to watch the one you care for die, instead he will watch YOU DIE!]

The beast then took an attack stance aimed at Koneko and Ravel, as he was about to charge, something enveloped him, a strange darkness similar to the dimension we were trapped in. I sensed a huge aura coming from somewhere nearby, and when I looked in the direction it was coming from, what I saw was way scarier than this beast. It was Gasper, and he looked like a zombie, his eyes were filled with anger, sadness, and just looked evil, then he spoke in a voice that didn't sound like him at all.

{DIE}

Gasper enveloped the area in darkness, the beast for the first time looked absolutely terrified, I didn't understand entirely what was happening, but this reminded me of what Rias told me about the events of before I came back to life. When Gasper heard of my death he went berserk and unleashed a power that terrified even Sairoarg. This must be what she was talking about; this power Gasper was using was extremely terrifying. I could tell that Gasper wasn't in control though right now, it was something else, something I have never encountered before, a second personality, no that isn't right, it's something darker than that. He must have entered this state again because of the threat to Koneko, Ravel, and my life and in his despair he entered this state.

[You're lucky brats, we won't mess with him in this state, his power is far too great, we will retreat for now.]

After saying that the beast split back into the two vampires, they attempted to flee but Gasper's Sacred Gear [Forbidden Balor View] activated and stopped the two of them in their tracks.

{YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE. YOU WILL DIE HERE AND NOW.}

As Gasper's darkness was about to completely consume the two vampires, a spear of light pierced Gaspers darkness and the two vampires escaped. After they had escaped, the dark dimension we were in dissipated and Gasper returned to normal and collapsed, asleep, with no trace of that power he showed moments ago. I looked over in the direction that spear of light came from and saw Azazel-sensei coming our way.

"I'm glad I made it in time, things were getting pretty bad weren't they. Are you okay Ise? You look pretty banged up."

"Nothing Asia's [Twilight Healing] and Rias' breasts can't heal. Moreover why did you stop Gasper from killing those two?"

"Because I've learned something about Gaspers power, it's still in its infantry stage, and what it needs to do to enter it's adult stage, is to absorb a huge amount of power from a creature, but if he does so before he can enter that form willingly and control it, he will forever be consumed by that darkness, and endlessly kill those whom get too close to him, including his closest friends and family."


	6. Chapter 5

In the clubroom, I was lying down on the couch getting my wounds treated by Asia. Rias and Akeno were shocked when I came to the clubroom all bloody and beaten. When I told them what happened, Rias put on a serious face and looked at Gasper who was sleeping on another couch nearby. She then spoke softly.

"If they are after Gasper, then there is no way this will be their last attack. Once they've recovered, they will be back."

"I'm saying this from experience, if they get a chance to combine like they did before, we won't stand a chance. Even if I took my Crimson Queen form I would probably lose quickly."

As I said that Koneko-chan added.

"…They were also fairly strong before they merged, I fought as hard as I could and I couldn't even scratch that one vampire."

So Koneko-chan couldn't harm that vampire. We need to think of a way to take those two down when they come back. For that matter we need to also figure out when they will come back.

"Azazel-sensei, any idea when they might attack again?"

After pondering for a minuet sensei responded.

"Most likely they will attack at night when you guys are sleeping. They've learned their lesson not to attack you during the day."

As I got up I said to everyone.

"Then we need to sleep in shifts until this situation is resolved. Lucky for us we have a long weekend right now so we can hopefully solve this whole issue before it's over."

Akeno-san replied to my statement while clinging tightly to me.

"Ara ara, if we're taking turns sleeping, then I get first dibs sleeping with Ise-kun tonight."

After Akeno-san finished her sentence, Rias immediately objected.

"What do you mean you're first Akeno? He is _my_ Ise remember, I am the one that gets to sleep with him first."

"Ara Rias, aren't you being a bit too selfish with Ise-kun recently? I know you two are going out now, but that doesn't give you the right to keep me from showing him my love. Ne, Ise-kun, what do you think? Don't you think it would be good to sleep with me tonight? "

As Akeno-san said that she started grinding against my body and was gently biting down on my ear lobe. I was immediately aroused and started fantasizing about what Akeno-san would do if she got me alone in bed. She's wanted to have an affair with me for a while now, just thinking about that caused me to make a dumb face showing my thoughts. When Rias saw this she immediately pinched my cheek hard.

"Ise! You better not follow through with those thoughts you're having. And you're sleeping with me tonight; you know I can't fall asleep without you at my side."

What Rias said was the complete truth, while I was in the dimensional gap and everyone thought I was dead. Rias told me when I got back that for those two days I was thought dead, she didn't get any sleep. Ever since I got back if I were out late doing devil work, she would always be awake when I got home trying to get to sleep in my bed but unable to. After I got into bed with her though and kissed her goodnight, she went to sleep within seconds.

Azazel-sensei interrupted our conversation.

"Ahem, at any rate that issue can be solved later tonight. What we need to do right now is come up with a way to beat them. Ise you said you were fighting and winning against that woman before she merged with her brother correct?"

"Yes, while I was fighting her one on one she was definitely strong, but nothing I couldn't handle. Only once she did that strange ritual and chant with her brother and merged into that monster was I completely outclassed."

Sensei then pondered for a minute before replying to my statement.

"I have an idea to take care of the problem. Although since they are assassins they probably have us under some form of remote surveillance. I'll handle that issue myself, so you guys don't have to worry about that. Rias, you're going to try and think of a way to help Gasper grab a hold of his power so he doesn't accidentally go into that state permanently right?"

"Yes, I don't know how exactly yet, unfortunately not much is known about vampires aside from some basics. I'm honestly surprised you managed to even learn that about the vampires."

Azazel-sensei put on a proud face and smiled at us.

"You know that I'm a fallen angel with time to kill, over the years I managed to stockpile information on more than just Sacred Gears you know."

I then thought of a question for sensei.

"Sensei, do you know why Gasper has such an insane amount of power sleeping within him?"

Azazel-sensei then lost his proud smile and put on a serious face.

"No, the only thing I do know is that with the amount of information we have, there have only been 3 other vampires that existed millennia ago that possessed this same power. And 2 of those 3 went berserk. All of these vampires were from different branches, and not one of them was a daywalker. If I could get a look at the vampires records I may be able to find out more, but there records are so well guarded it would take an army of ultimate class devils to break in and see it."

I then looked at Rias and asked her.

"Rias, can we go to the Vampire's territory? I want to have a word with their leader."

Everyone in the room looked at me like I was insane.

"Are you NUTS? Vampires hate devils more than Hades does. If you step even 1 foot inside their territory they will kill you on site."

"Azazel is right Ise, when I revived Gasper; I had Onii-sama and Grayfia with me as protection. I told them about Gasper and I said I wanted to make him my servant, but they refused to let me go alone and insisted they come as well."

I then spoke firmly.

"I understand that I'll be in a lot of danger going there, but I'm not going to stand by and wait for Gasper to go berserk. If Azazel-sensei needs to access their archives, then I will do whatever I can to get him in there. I have a plan to bargain to let Azazel research what he needs, please trust me Rias, I know I can do this."

Rias sighs while putting her hand on her forhead.

"Let me speak with Onii-sama first, he won't be happy if we just march into Vampire territory without his knowledge. Not to mention if we do without his consent it could spark a war between Vampires and Devils if we invade without some form of diplomatic protection."

"Alright, I'll wait a little. But I'm not taking no for an answer, if I have to I'll go alone."

"Alright now that that's settled, let's head home, it's almost dark out and I'd like to get home before it gets completely dark. We don't want to be caught on the streets with Gasper while it's dark out."

Like that we headed home; I carried the still sleeping Gasper back to my house. Once it was time to go to sleep, the girls resumed the fight of who would sleep with me. In the end it was decided that Rias and Akeno-san would sleep with me first, though Asia was upset it was decided by making teams that would be able to fight them best, and Rias and Akeno had the most power when working with me, so Asia was paired up with Koneko, and Xenovia, and the final group was Rossweisse, Kiba, and Ravel; Irina decided she would just stay up all night with all of us.

"Ufufu, I finally get to sleep with Ise-kun from when I fall asleep to when I wake up. Say Ise-kun, if you want, we can wait until Rias falls asleep and you can have an affair with me."

Akeno-san whispers that seductively into my ear. Kuuuuuh, I really want to accept that offer, but if I do, Rias will kill me. Rias, seeing Akeno-san whispering into my ear comes over and pinches my cheek again.

"Ise! Don't you dare. You haven't even done that to me yet, if you do it to Akeno before me, I'll never forgive you."

It looks like it's going to be a long night tonight.


End file.
